hamumufandomcom-20200213-history
Monthly Merge 4: Mystery
A world that was made by 12 Unique Individuals,downloaded from the Hamumu website for Dr. Lunatic Supreme with Cheese. Key of Lunacy is awarded at The Big Combination after solving the puzzle. NOTE: I have no time nor interest to legitimately solve this world's individual level puzzles,likely ever,thus what i have written here is the quickest pragmatic way to finish these levels individually and to preserve their answers in record from being lost on one official website when it goes down and never comes back. (*shrug* I knew Jamul's website would have went done sooner or later,along with all the info and answers). It's a slight disservice to what it's made for,but time is of essence for me. Better brief and cut straight than no info at all. Explore this world at your own time and leisure. Case of the Missing Ice Cream You can simply just leave the house to finish. Inside Outside This is a rather straightforward level,you have to sneak it all the way to the end.Just note at the Candle hidden in the chamber's bottom left where the 2nd Roly Poly is along the way. Real World Mystery(Rocket Keychain) Step on the top left corner to spawn the Rocket Keychain on the other island nearby. Raft over to it and grab it. Otherwise, just raft around,touch the red Xs until the level ends. The Body in the Laboratory(Squash Keychain) Pickup the Magnifying Glass and hit the potted plant in the lobby area for the Squash Keychain,then leave. Clueless For the Level's Candle, go into the top left room,into the Bookshelfs,you will find the Candle there. Otherwise,just leave the level. Summer job Attend to the queue of Bunnies at the front desk,then go to the top right of the store,grab Hammers and Pants,mash the Zombies for Brains,then bump into the sign at the top left to spawn a Zomboni,then mash it for the last Brain. To get a Candle for the level,hit the green bean can and then go to the Minecart at the bottom right and take through the Candle shelf and grab it from there. Mystery Science Theater Go over as you are instructed,then grab the wrench and hit any one of the 5 badguys. For the Candle,after the 5 Badguys spawn,go to the locker and it will appear at the bottom right corner. The Ancient Building Take the Mine Cart around,grab the Yellow Key and remember to go back and grab the level's Candle you saw along the way. Then go inside,mash badguys,grab Brains and leave. A Small Mystery (Pumpkin Keychain) Grab all the Brains,get hit by Bjorn,grab the Yellow Key and take the Pumpkin Keychain and leave. Read Me Grab the Hammer,mash badguys,remember to take the Candle at the Bottom right of the level before you leave. Mystic Manor Mystery (Hammer Keychain) Make your way into the Manor,go around the house until you chance upon the murder scene of Bon Hade. Check the closet for the Hammer Keychain,then leave. Word Scramble Just grab the Candle and leave. Case of The Missing Pygmy Just find the Hammer hidden amongst the trees near the Pygmy Shaman at the start and mash the Triceroid for the Candle and leave. What's Missing? For the level's Candle,you have to step on a - tile at the bottom right and have a weapon ready to hit the cone for it. Other than that,just leave. A Day In West Zombiton Ok, this is a contrasting level compared to all the other ones you can speedrun through with spoilers and cheats here. Lets go through it like this. For cave's candle,you have to push it like this. Annoying,i know because you are unarmed in a torch lit level. That is also the way to rescuing the Lost Bunny in the cave. Otherwise,go end the level by going to the bus in town. The Big Combination Just solve the puzzle like this,grab the Key of Lunacy and finish. Category:Add On from Hamumu Website Category:Dr L Worlds Category:Monthly Merge